


Silver Plated Lover.

by Tsurumaruwu



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Other, im sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsurumaruwu/pseuds/Tsurumaruwu
Summary: It started with just a simple spark of love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> do not do this at home,,, nsfw,,,,,,  
> for senpai-san...,.,.,, u know who u are,,,,

it never was expected to happen like this, add thought to himself, seductivelyu gazing down at his now stuck dick. i mean hes not seductively looking at the diccy but at the toaster, oh hell, his toaster.  
dont worry its not plugged in, add isnt stupid, he understands electricity,,, so he unplugged it. but ok the real issue was there was no bread. so you know  
when you're out in the real world you have to make do with what you have and sometimes you have a piece of bread or a dick, sadly, the later was the winner.  
so add now longly looked at the toaster, who gleamed and shined at him, the shimmering buttons looked like buttons and the wire seemed to curl with every thrust.

add couldnt help it,,,,, what else were you to do when you were out of bread??? opt to go shopping???? overrated  
now they were IN this shit, llike literally dick in it, in the toaster, in it, inside, toaster... really... in this shit. we're all in this together...... : (  
anyhow, add now gazed at it, long, and hard, unlike his dickery-doo... this was QUITE pickle, he chuckled to himself, now dick stucc in toaster,  
if only bread-chan had this shiny flare to him... of course... bread-sama did ... have the flakey gold loveliness to him.. so tan... so sof..t...... she was beautiful  
until add fuckin g ate her HOYL SHIT add thats vore fuck dont stop it anyhow  
now he was dickken the toaster, who beeped in pl4easure when add moved, atleast add thinks it beeped in pleasure, idk its unplugged and add kind of isnt the best poster boy  
of mental health lets be fucking reasl here girls fuck help him anyhow back to fucking the toaster-   
"Nya... Toaster-kun... You're so warm... Hard... Welcoming... K-kya... It's not like i wanted to get my dick stuck in you, or anything" oh and so we have a clear picture  
add is on top of like a counter with his leggy up far crying tears because love hurts,,, hurts the dick real bad,,, feelsbadman,,,  
add fought back tears with every thrust, just happy he wasnt gonna whip out a toasty dick FUCK toasty dick oh shit thatd hurt someone help him  
anyhow, add began to cry, i mean he already was, but that was the cry like from those hentai comics u know where they cry for no real reason anyhow he started  
to rly RLY cry like bawling because he slowly knew he would never be free,,, this fuckging sucked oh ymgod please release mY DICK  
YOU OVER SMOTHERING PIECE OF MECHANICAL WITCHCRAFT DX fuc k  
add froze tho, heasring the rattatatatata tatata used tackle i mean foot steps come closer "Add I'm-" add turned, tear faced and so red he was like the red color of this website's  
default red theme fuck thats a good analogy im writing that down yooo   
anyhow, add's magenta purple pink whatever fucking colors you writers call them eyes met the eyes of the seductively raven, who had one emotion, and one shirt one  
raven doned the ever so sexy 'no fear' shirt that slowly seemed to change into 'add fucking a toaster in my own kitchen' and then to 'one fear' shirt wow must be a +11??  
nehow, add let out a cry of pain like a dragon but less rawr xD "pls help me raven-dono-sama-kun,,," but raven was already gone because honestly raven is the only character  
in this game with common sense are you still fucking reading this are you okay im so sorry??? anyhow raven was like nah and went upstairs and sat in the tub and tried to drown himself  
quietly,,,,,,,,,,,,, can raven swim with that hand?? FUCK at the beach and homie just sinks like a rock BRUH adios......  
anyhow, add never got free'd from toaster-chan until ciel came home and offered him butter or to cut it off (not the toaster) adn add uses butter while moaning and ciel left the room fast because  
fuck you child shut the FUCK but it didnt matter because add did it again the next day because ciel forgot to buy bread


End file.
